Dark Skies, Bright Moons
by Primordial-Queen
Summary: Freya is young Nord with a taste for adventure that ultimately leads her to the Companions in Whiterun. Will she fall for Farkas or will her need to explore Skyrim be more important. Things could get wild.. Rated M for saucy content
1. Beginings

**This is my first chapter of my first story ever so heaps of feedback is much appreciated! **

Freya was what you'd think of a typical Nord woman. She had dark blonde hair that was always determined to find it's way out of a hair tie and a wildly adventurous taste for wandering out of her home town. She dreamed of quests, fighting and romance and read every book in town twice. A good story was hard to say no mother never approved of Freya taking off into the marshes of Morthal and warned that one day those bogs would be the end of her but by the time Freya reached 24 years old she'd outgrown the marshes and seeked something more. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but knew she wouldn't find it in Morthal.

It was a foggy morning and the fisherman of Morthal had all started to grab their gear and head out for the day. Freya leaned against the rail of her house with her faithfully large cat sitting at her heels. By most standards it was a huge cat and had a missing right eye which prompted her to call the shaggy thing Pirate. He was her best friend and was ten times more faithful than any hound.

Freya had grabbed an apple on her way outside and was eating through it happily while thinking about where to explore in the marshes today.

It wasn't the safest place to explore but Freya had learned where to avoid and where it was safe to practice with her bow.

"Freya I hope you're not thinking of trudging through those marshes today, you've ruined one of my favourite furs from the last little outing", her mother called through the window.

Freya rolled her eyes, "Nay Mother, I'm just standing here contemplating death", she called back.

That started her mother right off on a fantastically long winded rant which fell on deft ears as Freya stared off into the fog. Until something caught her eye, something big and white.


	2. Troll

Freya squinted into the fog trying to determine what was shambling towards the back of the Moorside Inn. Then suddenly a great smash sounded behind the Inn, as if a door had slammed, voices could be heard from inside. A mix of yells and one woman seemed to be screaming, the front door banged open and the innkeeper stumbled out covered in blood and yelled one word-

"TROLL!"

The guards perked up and started rushing over as the innkeeper closed the front door and attempted to keep the great beast from getting out. One guard ran to the blacksmith and grabbed some nails as another looked for pieces of wood. They worked to get the Moorside boarded up to contain the troll as none of them were up to the task of taking on an angry, frustrated troll with a taste for blood.

People started to cautiously drift over to investigate the situation, Freya one of them. A guard had alerted the Jarl who was now walking over to asess the problem.

"Jarl Ingrod, a troll entered the back of the Inn and killed a barmaid. What should we do now?", asked another guard.

The old Jarl seemed to ponder it for moment and then turned to address the gathering that had formed,

"I do not wish to endanger the lives of my people, so I will send a volunteer to Whiterun to ask the Companions for help. Better we seek aid from those who know these matters well, do I have a volunteer?".

People looked around at each other to see who would take the time to journey to Whiterun on their own. Freya stepped forward and met the Jarl's gaze which seemed satisfied with the choice.

"I will make the journey to Whiterun and seek aid in our problem, although I don't have means to travel quickly, would you be willing to lend me a horse my Jarl?", Freya inquired politely.

"I will grant you a steed, safe journey and hurry back. See my steward for a horse", with that the Jarl turned back to Highmoon Hall.

Freya was beyond excited to actually leave the town and on a horse no less. She hurried to the Jarl's steward who showed her to the stables and introduced her to a gentle mount of dappled grey. Freya led the horse back to her house to take her leave of her mother who was both worried and a little proud that Freya had volunteered.

"I'm not happy about this Freya but I know I cant hold you here forever. I'll pack you some belongings for the road and then you must be off", her mother said steadily.

Freya nodded and tied her horse to the railing in front of the house to help her mother pack her things. It wasn't going to be a very long journey, three days perhaps and one of those days would be traversing through the mountains. Her mother was in the doorway to say goodbye and never took her eyes off Freya until she was through the fog.

**Woohoo more chapters coming in hot! Please leave me a whole lot of reviews**


	3. Cold Rock Pass

It was a good day for a ride and Freya hadn't spent much time on horses. She spent the first few hours of her journey getting used to her mare which she named Pebble and eventually managed a mile eating trot which saw her to the start of the mountain pass.

_Here might be a good place to stop for the night_

Freya had a small leather tent that she fastened to two trees and had enough rocks and bush to hide her from prying wildlife. After she got a small campfire started, she hoisted the saddle off Pebble and began to brush her down. Suddenly the horse seemed a little uneasy as something small rustled a nearby bush. Freya grabbed her dagger from her pack and readied herself for whatever might emerge out of the bush, then a chirp came from the bush and she relaxed.

"You followed me all the way from home Pirate?", she spoke into the bush.

The giant cat walked out of the bush and immediately came over to Freya to rub against her legs. She was a little impressed her faithful cat had tracked her down over the distance and maybe a little embarrased that she had left her best friend at home.

"Sorry for leaving you behind my little saber cat", she said as she stroked the cats long impressive tail.

Freya slept that night knowing that the next day would be the hardest. Crossing the mountain pass was not simple, there coud be any number of wolves or trolls hiding beyond the rocks and snow. As she woke the next morning the ground had collected more snow and a bright blanket covered the hills and rocks. The snow would make it easy to see any wolf tracks but would also be slow going. She couldn't turn back because of a few potential wolves, slinging her bow onto her back and mounting Pebble she started along the path.

Pirate would dart inbetween rocks every now and then to chase rabbits but followed with ease as they climbed higher into the mountain. Cold Rock Pass wasn't well travelled because of its close proximity to Labyrinthian which was a known frost troll hot spot. Freya figured if she kept to the path and didn't take any shortcuts through the pass she would not need to fear of anymore trolls. So far the pass had proven safe but Eldersblood Peak looming above her did not quell her unease.

Light was fading fast and Freya had dismounted to guide Pebble down the last bit of the pass safely. Suddenly the horse's back hoof slipped and caught between some larger rocks.

"Woah Pebble! Easy now", she calmed the horse enough to let go of the reigns and work on getting the hoof out with minial fuss. The mare allowed her to dislodge the hoof but it still had done the damage and the horse now couldn't go past much of a walk.

Freya sighed deeply, looked up to the sky and cursed the Nine. She decided to start looking for a good place to stop for the night and found a small opening in the mountain. Her mother had warned her not to build any fires while she was on the pass, as it could attract trolls from the nearby ruins. So it was a long, cold night filled with strange noises from the East that did not bode well.

**Thanks for reading! Review that shit **


	4. Flee Down The Mountain

Freya awoke to see that Pebble had rested enough to stand on her foot and was rewarded for her fast healing with a cheeky apple. She packed up fast as she remembered the danger back at home, people were depending on her. As Freya began leading them down the pass an eerie call was heard to their left and then another to their right.

_Trolls...they found us_

Freya needed to get through the last leg of the pass with all haste now, it seemed a few trolls had caught her scent from the nearby ruins. She grabbed the reins and started at a hurried pace being careful not to do anymore damage to Pebble's foot. The calls were growing nearer and were definitely leading to an attack. They were practically running down the rocky path now and Pebble was struggling to keep up the pace. Then all of a sudden a troll blocked their way, heaving and bunching muscle with it's maw open wide. She skidded to a halt and unslung her bow. Grabbing an arrow from her back she loosed one at the beasts feet as a warning hoping it would discourage it. It seemed to have the opposite effect and created a sort of challenge.

When it seemed that death was sure a giant bouldered through and kicked the troll out of sight.

"What in Oblivion!", Freya yelled and took it as a chance to flee down the pass while the rest of the trolls attempted to fight off the giant which was having a great time scattering them across the mountain range. They squeezed through a narrow boulder and were finally free of the mountain and the chaos which was currently ensuing.

She decided resting wasn't an option right then and found the road that would lead through the plains west of Whiterun until they came upon an old ruin which would provide some cover until they coud catch their breathes. As she desended the wide stairs she noticed another horse taking shelter in the pit-like ruin. It was a deep brown stallion that seemed a little too interested in Pebble so Freya tied her far enough from the stallion that he wouldn't have his way with her gentle mount.

_Who would leave their horse in an old ruin? Maybe they'll be back soon._

Freya sat down and closed her eyes hoping to rest a bit before continuing on but then the old doors leading into the ruin creaked open and the owner of the stallion emerged.

**Who could it be? You probably know but leave me a lil review**


	5. Jorrvaskr

Freya stood quickly and grabbed her dagger that was now hidden in her boot for safety. The man that emerged from the ruins was tall and broad, with dark hair that came to his shouders. He froze in the doorway when he realised he had company and slowly raised his right hand to the greatsword at his back.

"Mine's bigger than yours", he said nodding to her small dagger.

She realised how stupid she looked and put it back in her boot.

"I'm not here to rob you, was just resting before moving onto Whiterun. I was attacked by a frost troll in the mountain pass", she crouched down to pet Pirate who was eyeing the stranger.

"Then well met, I'm Farkas. I'm on my way back to Whiterun and would happily accompany you", he held out his hand in greeting and Freya met it with her own strong handshake.

"I'm Freya of Morthal and this is Pirate and Pebble", she said gesturing to the horse and large cat. Pirate was not interested in greeting Farkas in the slightest.

They left the ruins which Freya learned were called Dustman's Cairn, a place filled with undead. Farkas had been sent to clear the ruins of bandits but encountered draugr as well.

"Who sent you to complete such a task?", she inquired.

"The Companions, up in Jorrvaskr. I'm sure you've heard of us, no job too small or too big", he smiled at her. Freya couldn't believe her luck, she had accidently bumped into a Companion who would surely get her to Whiterun in one piece.

"I came seeking aid from the Companions, there's a frost troll boarded up in the Inn back in Morthal", she told him excitedly.

"Just one?", he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, the Jarl there did not wish to sacrifice anymore people trying to bring it down. So a volunteer was sent to get help".

"Then I will show you where to go and who to talk to once we arrive", and with that he urged his stallion into a trot and they made their way towards the city. Along the way Farkas regailed her with his victories inside Dustman's Cairn and she found that she was begining to get quite fond of this charming Nord. He was carefree and skilled which excited her and made her want to be a part of whatever he was doing.

She also came to the conclusion as they entered the gates that he was also quite handsome. Freya had no experience with boys back in her town simply because there just weren't that many people. Men were a mystery to her and not always entirely trustworthy. Growing up without a father had fortified these feelings towards men, so she simply hadn't experienced what every other girl had. No first kiss. No first time laying with a man. She was completely out of her element but thought there was something different about him. His eyes maybe, they were a steel grey but when he laughed she swears they flashed gold.

This gold colour was unusual and she wanted to ask but thought he might catch onto her physical attraction toward him. So silence it was. They had stabled the horses before entering the city and were now passing the blacksmith and then through to the marketplace. There were many people barting and laughing about wares and the like, Freya found the smells and colours intoxicating. Morthal was so dull and fishy compared. They turned up some stairs and past a huge, old tree to find themselves in front of Jorrvaskr.

"Here we are, home", he said to her with a smile and those same eyes flashing gold. She could get used to that smile and her thoughts turned suddenly to staying in Whiterun for good but there was that pesky troll in Morthal to deal with first.

**For any of you that have made it to this chapter and are still interested I'm grateful, if inclined, leave a review to tell me what you thought**


	6. A Quill

Jorrvaskr was one of the most impressive buildings Freya had ever seen and she hadn't even visited Dragonsreach yet. Morthal was a fishing village so she had seen plently of boats but this was truly something else. Farkas could see she was completley in awe of Whiterun and couldn't help but smile to himself which instantly warranted a smile from Freya.

"Farkas! What took you so long brother?", a man had emerged from around the side of the building without either of them noticing. He was almost identical to Farkas, perhaps not quite as muscled. His armour was also something different, Freya had never seen craftsmanship quite as unique as wolf detailed heavy armour.

"I came across a traveller, Freya is her name and she seeks aid from the Companions", Farkas replied while laying a strong grip on Freya's shoulder. All she could manage at that point was a smile as just when he went to remove his hand, he gave it a quick squeeze. Freya just about melted but kept it together.

"Ah, well take an account of her story and then take you're leave of her. The tavern awaits", and with that his brother walked past them to head onto the Bannered Mare.

"That's Vilkas, my twin brother. Let's head inside and I'll grab some ink and parchment for you to write down your letter for Kodlak", Farkas started toward the door and held it open for Freya. She walked through eagerly and saw that many members had started settling in to the great hall. Farkas closed the door behind her and motioned her to follow him, he lead her around the feasting table and to a set of stone steps leading down further into Jorrvaskr.

Freya was starting to wonder where exactly she was being led to until they turned into a room that appeared to belong to Farkas as he started rummaging through the desk.

"Have a seat and I'll get you to write down what happened in you're town", he pulled out some parchment and ink but realised he was missing a quill.

"Damn, wait here a moment while I search for a quill", he darted out of the room, leaving Freya to properly scan his quarters. The bed was covered in furs and only a single which surprised Freya as he was not a small man. There were curious objects lying around the room such as skulls and various pieces of armour and swords. It looked every bit the adventurer's room, seeming no matter where you looked there was something new to see. Heavy footsteps could be heard returning to the room as Farkas had found a quill, likely borrowed from another Companion.

"You seem to have quite the collection of spoils in you're quarters", she said taking the quill and begining her letter.

"I think of them as trophies from past jobs, I've had many a battle I'm proud of", he heavily fell into his bed and began to fiddle with a small eating knife. Freya glanced up from her writing and realised he had grown bored and fallen asleep. He had one arm tucked behind his head while the other resting across his torso, Freya couldn't help but just watch him for a few moments before he opened his eyes and she whipped her head back to writing.

"Done, this should be sufficient", she said standing and handing the rolled up parchment to Farkas. Her job was now completed but in no way did she have any desire to leave Whiterun just yet.

"I'll get this to the Harbinger and Morthal's troll problem should be fixed in no time", he smiled but it seemed half hearted as he realised this concluded their business.

"Great, well I'll take my leave then. Should anything in my letter not be clear, I'll be staying in one of the inns in the city before making my journey back to Morthal", she held her hand out and he grasped it with his own, yet this time it was softer, more intimate.

She smiled and started making her way out of the room with one last look back to see he had doned a thoughtful look. She thought about his handshake while making her way out of Jorrvaskr.

It was different to that first one, it almost seemed tender. As if he didn't want to let go. Come to think of it, I didn't want to let go..


	7. Company

Freya decided that it was too late in the day to begin her journey back home, she also wasn't sure which inn she should stay at. She had seen two on her way into the city, The Bannered Mare and The Drunken Huntsman.

A coin toss then. Heads for the Bannered Mare and tails for the Drunken Huntsman.

She tossed the coin high in the air and caught it, revealing her choice.

Bannered Mare it is.

Her choice ended up being much closer anyway and it didn't take long to head over and inquire within about a room for the night. The room cost her ten gold pieces which was half of what she had, only ten more left for provisions for the return journey. The innkeeper showed her up to her room and returned to the bar. As Freya started to take her boots off she heard a knock at the door. Leaving the boots on, she opened the door and Pirate darted in.

"I believe this is you're animal? It raced right up here and I had a mind to throw it out", the innkeeper stood there looking worn out from chasing the large cat up the stairs.

"Apologies, he was mean't to remain outside. I'll make sure he doesn't go wandering through you're inn", Freya threw a disapproving eye at Pirate who had already started to make himself comfortable on the single bed.

The innkeeper left, shaking her head and closing the door behind her. Freya could never stay mad at Pirate, he was mean't to be free and would forever be causing trouble. Sitting back down onto the bed next to Pirate, she began taking her boots off again. She had never stayed in an inn before and decided it was much too noisy wondering how travellers ever got to sleep with all the laughing and music downstairs.

She got into her bed and tried to close her eyes when she heard someone yell a famailar name downstairs.

"Farkas! You took you're time getting here!", it sounded like his brother Vilkas which she hadn't seen on her way in. She was wide awake now, knowing he was down there somewhere having a few mugs of ale. It was amazing how much conversation she could pick up through the floorboards and realised the bar was directly beneath her. Losing all pretense of trying not to listen she got out of bed and pressed her ear to the floor.

"Good things come to those who wait brother. Hulda, why the sour look?", he asked the innkeeper.

"A cat got inside and I chased the massive creature up all the stairs, just about lost my breath going up so fast!", she complained. Farkas chuckled at the innkeeper and looked towards the stairs.

"It belongs to a young nord woman but she better keep that animal to her room", she continued and then preceded to clean out a wet mug. Freya's entire face was practically pressed into the floor now but heard nothing more about herself and thought she had better get back to bed while she still had her dignity. It took a long time for her to finally drift off and she managed it when the inn's patrons all left for the night.

Freya awoke the next morning to Pirate curled up on her face which took most of the morning pulling all his hairs out of her nose and mouth. She dressed herself, gathered her belongings and headed downstairs with Pirate in tow. She gave the innkeeper a polite wave and walked out the front door of the inn to discover it had snowed last night and covered the city in a blanket of snow. The main walkways had been cleared of snow to allow citizens to move about their day freely.

She found a general goods store operated by a seedy nord that got her a good price on quite a few of her needed provisions. She had purchased some hard fruits, dry meats and an extra blanket for the journey ahead. Picking an apple out of her pack, she made her way to the main gate and through to the stables. The stable hands had taken good care of Pebble and her foot seemed fine now after a good days rest. As she was giving Pebble the apple from her pack she heard a voice behind her.

"So I guess we'll be travelling through to Morthal together then".

"Farkas? You've been chosen for the task?", she inquired while stroking Pebble's neck.

"I volunteered actually, part of me wishes to see this matter through to the end", he said while preparing his own horse.

"I'm glad of such strong, capable company then", she smiled to herself.

They both mounted up and proceeded along the road to the west of Whiterun. Neither of them said much going through the plains but occasionally Freya could see him glance at her from the corner of her eye. Instead of turning left and heading towards Cold Rock Pass, Farkas pulled his stallion to the right.

"We're not using the mountain pass?", she asked him, looking confused.

"You said there was a group of trolls _and _a giant, not sure the two of us would survive that. We'll be taking the long road through a different part of the mountain range", he said raising an eyebrow at her.

She nodded and soon they making camp near a fork in the road. She began the usual routine of tying her horse to a tree and rubbing the mare's back down while Farkas began with a camp fire. They each had seperate tents which they set up on opposite sides of the fire but faced each other. Soon the camp was set up and they both shared some dry meat from Freya's pack.

"So how was you're stay at the Bannered Mare last night?", he asked Freya who looked up surprised.

"How did you know I stayed there?".

"The innkeeper was complaining about a large cat that got into the inn, Pirates' the largest one I've ever seen. Must have been you", he said while looking at the cat curled up at Freya's feet.

"Oh right, I guess he's just used to going where he pleases", she laughed.

"Do you go where you please Freya?", he threw a quick side glance her and suddenly she turned red.

"Absolutely, now I think I might turn in. See you at dawn", she stood and walked into her tent leaving him staring after her. He brought the fire down to coals and headed into his own tent.


	8. First Time

**So this chapter gets pretty saucy, just as a warning**

Freya jerked awake the next morning to Farkas nudging her foot with his boot and desperately tried covering herself with what blanket she could.

"We should get moving if we want to get through these mountains today", he said eyeing her up. He didn't take his eyes off her as he turned to walk away, as soon as he tore his eyes away Freya threw her clothes on and began taking down her tent.

The path into the eastern side of the mountain range was more prominent and made getting through it no difficult task. Farkas led them to a spring once the sun started to drop, they watered the horses and refilled their water sacks.

"Keep an eye out for a cave or any kind of shelter", he told her. They both scanned the mountain sides and eventually found a huge boulder protruding outwards to create a type of shelter.

"We won't be able to build a fire while on the mountain and we'll be sleeping in the same tent. Winter is not far off and these passes get terribly cold", he said while dismounting. He lead his horse over to the side of the shelter and cocked his head at Freya who was still struggling with his comment about sharing the same tent.

"What do you mean, share a tent?", she said bringing her horse over to tie next to his stallion.

"We have to sleep next to each other if we hope to survive the cold tonight", he started getting the tent to cover the opening of the rocky shelter.

Freya had never slept in the same bed as a man before and this would be her first experience. She definetly wanted to sleep next to him but didn't want to seem too eager. When the shelter was complete he crawled in and began taking his armour off. Freya followed in and pegged the opening closed before sitting down and taking her boots and outer clothing off. She layed down and covered herself with her blanket but was still struggling to heat up until Farkas got under her blanket and wrapped his strong arms around her. She had no idea that he had mean't physically lying down like this.

"You'll be warm soon", he breathed into her ear which made her heat up in more places than one. He smelled of iron and leather and it was as if she couldn't get enough of him.

Surely this isn't normal, maybe he is interested. What if I just..

Freya shifted her body slightly so that her back and posterier pushed against manhood which started to gradually harden. His breathing changed from slow to somewhat laboured and his hands started drift, the right hand found her chest and the left just kept going down.

"Farkas..", Freya moaned now shifting harder into his growing erection.

He began to push his fingers into her under garments, finding her soft, wet core. Things were starting to really heat up now and he pulled her to face him and then onto her back where he took his hand from her pants and up to the side of her face. He then kissed her with the force of a thousand rivers, pushing his tongue into her mouth and biting her lip. Her need for more was growing fast and he was starting to sense it. Suddenly she pulled her mouth from his and whispered,

"Farkas wait, I'm a virgin. I haven't done this before".

"Then I'll be very gentle with you", with that he started kissing his way along her neck before removing her shirt. He removed his own shirt and continued kissing down the length of her body until he reached her under garments. He looked up at her pouty lips with a look of intense desire and pulled them off in one swift motion. He kissed her once down her slit and then plunged his tongue in gently to the sounds of her increasing moans. His tongue explored her entire core before coming up to kiss her gently. He felt her opening to see if it was wet and took his pants off then slowly pushed his manhood in, filling her entirely. To stop her from moaning too loud he kissed her deeply, feeling his tongue dance with hers. He started to move slowly, pushing and pulling gradually picking up speed until he expelled his seed within her velvety walls.

They lay together until morning, not daring to move.


End file.
